Evening Of The Falling Sparks I
by AutobotV
Summary: You're Beautiful to Me. Part of my mini series of a very special evening on Cybertron. Couple in this Story is ratchet x wheeljack. a cute fluffy one! More to come soon and on different couples!


**Evening of the Falling Sparks: You're Beautiful To Me**

It was a very specila eveing within the main Autobot base at Iacon and many of the younger Autobots were getting excited. Even though the fires of the war continued to rage around them the Autobots were all getting ready for the event that was about to happen that evening. Even the Decepticons seemed to have ceased fire to also enjoy the event but still some still fought. Around this time every 2000 stealler cycles a cluster of comets whizz pass Cybertron that almsot lit up the entire sky like a fire work display. Even though it seemed like a normal comet sight seeing show this one was a little different for something very strange happened during it. For Unknown reasons when the comets passed Cybertron the Sparks within each and every Cybertronian's chest began to glow so bright it was visable from benath their armour. Scientist believed that it was some sort of reaction to radiation the comets gave out but it was completely harmless so there was no need for panic. It also seemed that when the comets passed lovers would spend this eveing together and bask in each others light that their Sparks had created as if the falling objects had placed a spell upon them all. It had become such a romantic event that a long ago before the war it was dubbed as the Evening of Falling Sparks where lovers and Bondmates would come and sit outside together to watch. Even now many lovers and Bondmates who were still together during the war would spend the evening together under the stars and that was what everyone was planning to do. Everyone, that is, except for Wheeljack.

Sat in his workshop all alone the engineer tried to ignore the excited chatter he could outside in the halls. Many of the older Autobots who were already Bonded with someone were making sweet promisise to each other while the younger ones who had yet to be bonded were trying to get dates and they all were successful. Prowl was going with Jazz, Bluestreak was going with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker was going with Tracks, Hound was going with Mirage and many, many other couples were now being formed. Wheeljack was considered to be one of the older ones but he didn't really have a Bondmate. in fact he had never had a Bondmate or even went out date before so it was a little embarressing for him to see thoes who were younger than him get hooked up with someone else. The Engineer sighed when he remembered the first Evening of the falling Sparks event when he was younger and when he tried to get a date. However no one would go with him. One of the reasons was that he wasn't really popular when he was young. In fact he got the nickname "Wacko-Jacko" and was contasly picked on for being a nerd. Then on one day when he tried to ask someone from a lab he worked in to go with him it ended in laughter and Wheeljack was told something that made his Spark ache.

'I'd never be seen in public with someone as ugly as you!'

Ugly. Wheeljack had never been called ugly before but after taking a look at himself in a mirror after the insult he could see why. His knees were bent and looked out of shape. His colours were boring comapred to others he had seen. His helm design was strange with the three fins ontop and the light up fins either side of his head. His wings looked like an overkill when attached to his back like someone had just slapped them on at the last moment and then there was his face. He usally wore a mask when he worked but when he took it off his sacr on his lower face was reveled. It streached from one corner of his mouth right round the cheek and pretty much look noticable when Wheeljack wasn't wearing his mask. He got the scar in an accident when he was younger but it didn't really bother him until now. Ashamed and upset Wheeljack gave up on looking for someone to spend the evening with and watched as others around him got lucky. He had forced himself not to care and tried to enjoy the time spent alone by tinkering away at his inventions. He then began so paranoid with his looks he only ever took his mask of to consume Energon and he always did that out of sight from others. However everytime the comets came and everytime he watched young lovers and Bondmates run off to watch them he felt terribly alone. He'd sit in his room or in an empty lab with his Spark glowing faintly under his armour but with no one there to admire it. Even now it was painful to watch as his fellow Autobots were making plans with their partners. In the breakroom where everyone was Wheeljack had only popped in to grab some Energon but he still had to put up with the giddiness of the younger Autobots bragging to one another of what they were going to do that evening.

'Prowl said he's got something extra special planned for me but he says it's a surprise!' boasted Jazz.

'Well Sideswipe has been making something for me but he won't give it to me until this evening and he's been working on it for ages!' bragged Bluestreak.

'Tracks got me some new wax and he wants me to wear it tonight!' gloated Sunstreaker.

'I heard that Optimus is going with someone but he won't say who! Heard he was young though!'

'Did you know Inferno asked Red Alert to go with him and the poor guy fainted on the spot!?'

'I heard that Perceptor might be going with Skyfire!'

'Does Huffer really have a date or his he just wishing?'

'No I think he's going with Brawn or someone.'

'Slag isn't there anyone who ain't going to this thing?'

Wheeljack sighed as he listened in on what everyone was talking about. It sounded like the entire Autobot fraction were going to spend the evening with their loved ones. Everyone except for him. Nobody seemed to show any interest in Wheeljack and none were even curious enough to ask if he was going with someone. Although it did make Wheeljack a little glad, the last thing he wanted was for the whole base to know that he didn't have anyone. As he collected his cube he noticed a small crowd around a table where the Autobot Medic Ratchet sat. The Engineer felt a flare of jealously flare up when he looked at the Medic. Ratchet was a grumpy anti-social jerk who didn't like spending his time with other bots. It then dawned on Wheeljack that he didn't even have a date for tonight but he didn't really care and had said that this whole thing was stupid. That was what got Wheeljack so mad. Ratchet was everything he wanted to be. Handsome, tall with a beautiful red and white body and got the attention of all the younger bots and even the olders ones. The crowd around his table were other Bots trying to get him to go with one of them to this speicail eveing.

'C'mon Ratchet pleeease? What better night to spend together than this one?'

'Slag off you slagger! I asked him first!'

'He wouldn't want to spend it with you! You stink!'

'Ratchet? You wanna go with me right?'

'I wanna spend this evening with you Ratchet!'

As the bots continued to argue over the Medic Wheeljack silently cursed him over and over. Why couldn't he have that kind of attention? Why didn't other bots flock to him and fight over him? Why weren't they begging to him to spend an evening together? It was because he was ugly and Ratchet was handsome. It just wasn't fair. Ratchet didn't seem to be enjoying having a bunch of Autobots fight over him so he quickly left the table while the bots still argued. He then noticed the Engineer sitting all alone at a table and, without even asking, sat down next to him. Wheeljack was a little surprised but then a little angry for he still held a little bit of hatred for the Medic. Ratchet sighed as he drank his cube of Energon and looked over at Wheeljack with tired optics.

'This whole thing is so stupid!' he groaned.

Wheeljack wasn't on agreeing terms with the Medic and he folded his arms in a huff.

'How is it stupid? I think it's romantic!' grumbled Wheeljack.

Ratchet made a small laugh and looked unimpressed. the whole thing seemed to be nothing more than a joke to him and that was really starting to annoy the Engineer as Ratchet carried on about what he thought about the Evening of Falling Sparks.

'It's just a stupid bunch of comets and it's a stupid excuse for everyone to run off and do stupid things! The whole thing is stupid!'

As the Medic downed his cube Wheeljack felt some of his anger boil over. Why was it that this bot didn't want to spend this eveining with anyone and yet everyone was trying to get him and Wheeljack wanted nothing more than to spend this evening with someone but no one even wanted to go with him? Plain and simple, Ratchet had the charms and Wheeljack had zilch. It was then Ratchet asked something that made Wheeljack panic a little.

'So if you do think that this whole thing is sooo romantic how come you haven't asked anyone yet?'

The Engineer wanted to run away right there and then. In truth he was too afraid to ask anyone to go out with him in fear he'd be rejected all over again. Also it appeared that everyone in the base already had their optics on someone else. As Ratchet waited for an answer a couple of young bots walked up to them with the intention of asking the Medic out. Ratchet groaned in agony as he felt them nudge his arm while Wheeljack sighed misrably.

'Hey Ratchet...we were wondering...you haven't got anyone to go with tonight right? So...well...would you like to spend the evining with one of us?' asked one of the young bots.

The Medic glared up at them.

'I thought I made it quite clear that I don't want to go to this stupid thing! Why don't you asked Wheeljack here...he isn't going with anyone.'

Wheeljack felt his face flare up and his head fins lit up a bright pink. He gave Ratchet a glare but he looked up at the bots who looked down at him and wondered if they would consider the offer. For a moment they just looked at each other until one of the bots said.

'But...well...we wanted to go with you Ratchet!'

Wheeljack's Spark sunk but the Medic wasn't giving up.

'What's wrong with him?' snapped Ratchet.

The bots looked at each other and tried to find the right words however Wheeljack could already guess what they were thinking. One of the bots finally answered without even thinking and what they said made Wheeljack's Spark sting.

'Cause you're prettier.'

It was too much now and Wheeljack suddenly got up to leave. He got the message loud and clear. Ratchet was pretty and he wasn't and he had to deal with it. But before he could get off the table Ratchet had grabbed his wrist and forced him to sit back down. The Engineer didn't want to be hulmilated anymore and he tried to pry the hand off whilst Ratchet suddenly got angry with the pair of bots.

'What the frag is that supposed to mean!? You calling him ugly or something?' snarled Ratchet.

The bots flinched suddenly when they realized that they had unleashed evil Ratchet and they tried to come up with an excuse.

'We're not calling him ugly...it's just you're more attractive than him!'

Wheeljack didn't want to hear this and he tried to get the Medic to let go. Already some other Autobots nearby had noticed the scene and were looking on out of curiosity. This was all too much he could'nt bear to go through all of this again. One time was bad enough but having the whole base listen to a pair of bots who were comparing him to Ratchet was unbearable. The Engineer wanted to die right there as Ratchet continued to scould the bots who had insulted him.

'You slagging apoligize to him or I'm gonna turn the pair of you into spare parts!'

The bots winced and quickly said sorry to Wheeljack before running off, gutted that they blew their chance with the Medic. Other bots nearby started to gossip with what they just witmess and as Wheeljack sunk back into his seat he could hear little bits and pieces of what they were saying. They said things like "Ratchet IS prettier than Wheeljack" or "It doesn't surprise me that Wheeljack doesn't have a date" and other things that just made the poor Engnieer misrable. Ratchet, who was oblivious to the damage he had just caused, grumbled and looked at the sadden Autobot sat next to him.

'Just ignore them Wheeljack. Can't believe they had the gull to call you ugly!'

The Medic suddenly noticed a dark change in Wheeljack as the Engineer glared at him with cold optics. The Engineer was trembling slightly and he looked like he was on the verge of tears but he was refusing to let them fall. He then snarled at Ratchet who was geniuly surprised.

'If I recall it was you who called me ugly in the first place!' snarled Wheeljack.

'I was defending you!' argued Ratchet.

'Defending me!? You just made me look like a laughing stock in front of everyone you...you...over rated slag head!'

With that Wheeljack stomped off leaving the Medic shocked and confused. It wasn't fair. He got the attention of everyone but he didn't want it. Wheeljack didn't catch anyone's attention and he knew he was doomed to spend his long life alone. Trying not to cry he made his way back to the workshop to work.

* * *

The Evening came fast and already couples were running off to find a good spot to watch the comets fall. Wheeljack ignored the youths and the Bondmates walk past his workshop, all of them getting excited and giddy. Even Hoist and Grapple, who were Bondmates, were preparing to leave but Wheeljack tried to be a good sport and told them to have a good time. Soon the sound of running foorfalls, the chatter of excited couples ceased and the whole area had become silent. No one was around anymore except for Wheeljack. The Engineer tried to concentrate on his project but it wasn't helping. He sighed and looked around the empty workshop. Any moment now the comets would fall and once again he would be forced to spend his evening alone. Misrable and alone Wheeljack got up and decided to go for a small walk hoping it would help. It never did for he had tried in the past b and it never worked. He still went anyway for he needed to stretch his stiff joints.

'It's not as if I'm gonna run anyone,' he mumbled.

walking down the darkened hallways he suddenly felt the familar feeling of his Spark as it's tempetures began to rise slightly and it was now almsot visable from benaeath Wheeljack's armour. He sighed again and passed a large window where he spotted Jazz and Prowl just sitting together watching the sky. Their Sparks were starting to glow as well and already a few of the comets were starting to become visable in the dark sky. the Engineer watched as Jazz rested his head on Prowl's chest whislt Prowl stroked the helm of his beloved. decideing that they deserved to be alone Wheeljack left and made his way to the empty break room which was now dark save for the glass ceiling where Wheeljack could see the show without having to go outside. Sitting in a random chair wheeljack ignored the cries of excitment as the comets started to fall and his Spark now glowing so bright it was almost blinding. He had remebered that when he was being rasied as a Sparkling the caretaker would tell them romantic stories about this special evening. It was a chance for lovers to share the light of their Spark's with one another. Since then Wheeljack had dreamed of doing the same but nobody wanted to share their light with him.

Sad and alone Wheeljack fianlly couldn't take it and he slumped onto the table crying into his arms. It wasn't fair. Why was it that everyone had someone to call their own but him? He was nice and interesting so why was it that everyone liked Ratchet more than him? He was rude, scary and he could be real nasty when he wanted to be. so maybe it was because he was handsome and all. It was the only thing that made sense and comapre to him Wheeljack looked like he was pulled out of a smelting pit. As he cried away into his arms he was unawre of the bot standing right next to him. It was the figure made a noise Wheeljack looked up suddenly and he had to sheild his optics from the light of another glowing Spark. When his optics adjusted he was almost dissapointed to see Ratchet looking down at him with some sort of concern in his optics.

'W-what do you want?' sobbed Wheeljack as he wiped the tears from his face.

Ratchet folded his arms and sighed.

'Why are you in here all alone and crying?' asked the Medic.

Wheeljack glared up at him. He knew the answer perfectly well he just wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

'You know why...no one wants to go with me...cause...cause I'm...'

Wheeljack couldn't get the word out and he sobbed again. The Medic stood there for a moment before sitting down with Wheeljack and patting him on the arms.

'Listen Wheeljack...I'm sorry with what I said this afternoon...I was really trying to stick up for you. You're not ugly.'

Wheeljack didn't want to hear it and he shoved the Medic away. However Ratchet was stubborn and he continued to try and make Wheeljack feel better.

'They were stupid to pass up a chance to be with someone like you...I mean you're smart, funny and you make all those interesting things in your workshop and all. They have no idae what they're missing out on. Looks aren't everything y'know!'

It helped a little but Wheeljack was still bummed. He still was jealous over the fact that Ratchet was prettier than him. That he got all the unwanted attention that the Engineer wanted. He was just trying to make him not feel bad but the Engineer had heard the story over and over. Ratchet seemed to notice the anger that was mixed in with the saddness and he pryied a bit a bit deeper to get the answer.

'Are you still mad at me Wheeljack? I am really sorry...I was just pissed off cause everytime when this thing kicks off I get surrounded by those slagging idiots who want to do nothing but watch a bunch of stupid comets that make my Spark glow so bright I can't go into recharge.'

Ratchet then felt the anger again and Wheejack sat up to glare at him with tears flowing out of his optics.

'You think you have worries? You think that having bots come after you just because they want to spend a eveing with you a pain! You're an ungrateful Slag head!'

The Medic would of punched his lights out after getting called that but he looked even more concerned and tried to reason with the Engineer.

'What did I do?' he asked geniuly confused.

Wheeljack glared at him again and shouted at him. His words were soon not making any sense as his emotions started to loose control.

'Every slagging time this event happens everyone comes chasing after you while they forget all about me! It's not fair...everyone wants you but they all don't give a dam about me! It's not slagging fair! W-why do you have to be so slagging handsome w-while I'm..I'm just so u-ugly!?'

As Wheeljack once again slumped forward to cry Ratchet just looked completely shocked.

'I...I...'

Ratchet didn't know what to say for it now all made sense. He took this whole thing for granted while bots left and right wanted him but none of them gave Wheeljack a second look. He had no idea that he was hurting the Engineer and now it was hurting him to see the poor thing cry. Wheeljack couldn't give a dam if Ratchet now knew or not. It made no difference for he still had no one to go with and it was already too late. As the Engineer sobbed away he almost forgot that Ratchet was still there and he continued to sob and cry, saying small things like,

'W-why am I s-s-so ugly?' he wept.

Time ticked on and then something happened. Something that made the Engineer very confused. Ratchet nudged him gently to get his attention and when Wheeljack didn't look up the Medic then said something.

'Wheeljack...if this evening means...that much to you...would you...do you...want to go see it with me?'

Wheeljack's head suddenly snapped up to see that Ratchet wasn't directly looking at him but his face had gone red slightly. Was he just trying to offer some pity? Did he just felt sorry for him? At first the Engineer said nothing but the medic tried again and this time he held his grey hands.

'I won't say no...I'm not doing this cause I feel sorry for you...I just want to see you happy again and if that means watching a bunch of stupid comets so be it!'

That made Wheeljack blush a little and he almsot considered. However he wasn't entirely sure for this was an eveing meant for lovers and Bondmates and he didn't really have any feelings for the Medic...did he? He had admitted over and over that Ratchet was handsome but got so caught up in the jealously of the medic being more handsome than him he never really considered the thought of liking him in that way. After a few more moments of silence Wheeljack finally sat up.

'F-fine,' he mumbled.

* * *

Wheeljack had seen the comets before but that was all by himself. Now he was sitting on a forgotten terrance within the Autobot base gazing up at them with Ratchet. Even though it was his ultimate wish to share this evening with someone he wasn't really expecting it to be the Medic. Ratchet just gazed up as the Comets whizzed by in an explosion of colour. They really did look like Sparks that fell from the heavens. even now both Wheeljack's and ratchet's own Spark's were glowing from beneath their armour and the light felt some warm and comforting. However Wheeljack did feel a little uncomfotable since Ratchet wasn't really saying anything. In fact it was a little tense between them.

_'Why the slag did I agree to this?'_ thought the Engineer.

Was it because he was that desprete to find someone to spend this special evening with he decided to go with the anti-social Medic? Was he so sick and tired of being alone he agreed to hang out with someone he really didn't like? As the comets fell and the time passed Ratchet suddenly spoke at last.

'Do...do you still hate me?'

That was a surprise for Wheeljack. Usally the medic didn't really give a dam what anyone thought about him but Ratchet sat there looking the Engineer in the optics waiting for an answer. Wheeljack didn't know what to say for he was still confused. He had told himself that he hated Ratchet for being handsome but now that Ratchet had taken him to watch the comets he didn't know what to think. Perceptor and Hoist had told him that Ratchet was rather complicated when it came to socializing. You were never sure when he was being friendly or mean. As Ratchet waited for an answer Wheeljack shuffled his feet.

'It...It was nice of you to come with me...' he answered.

'That still doesen't answer my question,' replied Ratchet.

Wheeljack sighed and looked at the comets and the stars above them.

'I don't know...I'm happy that you brought me but...I still feel like it's nothing more than a pity act.'

Ratchet looked defeated and he continued to watch the comets with nothing more to say. Wheeljack suddenly felt bad and he tried to start up another conversation.

'They're pretty aren't they?' he sqeaked.

Ratchet nodded but he still looked glum. He did, however, begin to talk.

'You know...when I was younger I too wished to spend this evening with someone I could spend the rest of my life with...but...'

Wheeljack suddenly got curious. At first he had no idea that Ratchet atcully cared for this event before since he always carried on about how much he hated it. then he wondered why Ratchet was talking about this in the first place since he wasn't the type to talk about things like this. The Medic now looked a little glum as if he had just awokened a bad memory and the Engineer was now a tad bit curious.

'But what?'

Ratchet looked at Wheeljack before looking back at the sky.

'I once had a lover and he told me that he wanted to become my offical Bondmate on the Evening of the Falling Sparks. I was so excited I couldn't wait for the day to come. However when the day finally arrived...he had found someone else and took him instead. I spent that eveing alone and I got so angry that everyone around me had a somebody I grew to hate this event. When bots tried to ask me out I just wanted to crush their hopes so they would know what it felt like. I used to think i was the only one but I had no idea you were suffering.'

The Engineer couldn't believe that Ratchet had just confessed about a tragic event in his past. He almost felt sorry for him and the he too remembered when he was forced to spend his first eveing alone. the Medic now looked seriously bummed out and Wheeljack suddenly wanted to cheer him up.

'B-but...you're so handsome! Why did he leave you for someone else? he made the wrong desion and I bet he's regretting it right now!'

That made Ratchet smirk a little and he once again looked over at Wheeljack.

'Do you really think I'm that handsome?'

Wheeljack felt his face heat up and he quickly looked away as his cheeks turned red for some reason. There was denying it and he had grown to envy the medic for his looks. He nodded in response and the Medic chuckled a little.

'I don't know why but I've been hearing that from every single bot I met but hearing it from you...makes me happy.'

Wheeljack felt his face heat up some more and his Spark pulsed a little too fast. So he remained quiet and the pair of them watched the comets fall. Time continued to pass until they both forgot how much time had passed. eventully the comets started to fade and their Sparks began to return to normal. Guessing it was now over and thay they would have to wait another 2000 stellar cycles for the next one Wheeljack got up ready to leave with Ratchet following. The Engineer did somehow get his wish to spend the evening with someone but he never guessed it would be Ratchet and since Ratchet decided to ignore the pains of his past and spend this evening with him Wheeljack felt like he had to say something.

'Thank you Ratchet...I knew you meant well from what happened earlier...it made me a little happy that at least I'm not the only one who spends this eveing alone.'

He had meant that last part as a joke but it didn't make Ratchet laugh so he just chuckled nervously and tried to get away. however ratchet grabbed his hand for he too had something to say.

'Listen Wheeljack...I'm not really into this sort of thing anymore...but if you like...if you don't mind...would you like to spend the next one with me too?'

The Engineer felt his face flare up again as he looked up at ratchet. At first he thought he was just playing around but the Medic looked sincere and his optics seemed to be filled with nothing but the truth. His face was even a little red and Wheeljack could detect that the Medic had a fat pulsing Spark. At first Wheeljack wasn't sure what to think but was it possible that Ratchet was asking him out? Ratchet? One of the really handsome bots in the base was asking the ugliesit bot out again? there was silence for a moment until Wheeljack answered.

'You're not trying to make me feel bad are you?'

Ratchet shook his head and he started to mudle his words up.

'W-well if you like...if you...well y'know want to...share a drink together...maybe...well you don't have too I mean you probaley are busy and everything...but...if you don't mind...I wouldn't mind spending some more time...with you...'

Wheeljack almost felt himself shut down right there on the spot. Was Ratchet confessing to him or something? Was it even possible that Ratchet liked him? The medic still refused to let go of his hand and he waited for Wheeljack to say something. then at last the Engineer almsot sqeaked out his response.

'I...I wouldn't mind...I guess.'

that seemed to had satishfied Ratchet and he offered to walk back with the Engineer. As they walked under the start filled sky ratchet then blurtted out something and his face was redder than before.

'Wheeljack...I don't know what those bots said you in the past...I know that you think you're ugly...but I...I...'

Ratchet then stopped and he looked at Wheeljack with an almost careing expression. His optics were showed how nervous he was and his Spark was pulsing quite fast. But what he said next made Wheeljack's Spark pulse at a new level.

'...you're beautiful to me...'

That had to have been the first time anyone had ever used that word to describe the Engineer. He felt his face heat up like made and it heated up even more when Ratchet held his hand. Was he really that beautiful to him? He didn't see him as an ugly machine that crawled out of a pit? The Medic's face was still bright red after confessing what he thought of the Engineer. In fact he almsot thought that Wheeljack would accuse him of trying to hurt his feelings and run off but to his joy Wheeljack clutched his hand back and lowered his face to the floor since it got all red and he was on the verge of tears. His head fins were now bright pink and his wings began to twitch from being so nervous.

'Thank you,' he almost whispered

Ratchet smiled and he lead his beautiful Engineer back to the base. He didn't care if he appeared ugly to others. He didn't care if he appeared odd and strange. He had admitted to him on this special night that he was beautiful and that was enough to wash all the bad emotions away and wonder what fate had instore for him and the Medic.

* * *

_YAY! Hope you like what could be the first in my series of "The Evening of the Falling Sparks". I started off with Ratchet and Wheeljack cause they're my fav couple ans I'm planning to do another couple who spend this eveing together too real soon...all I can say is that they are my second fav couple and one is real fireball while the other is a true leader! Did I give it away? Anyway if you want me to write a short fic on one of your favourite couples spending this evening together wether it's a Decepticon or an Autobot couple or even an OC with the Transformer of your choice then send me a review or a PM! If you do want an OC then please describe it to me in full detail for I do not wish to spoil the image of him/her._

_Thanks for reading and hope to see you soon!_


End file.
